Helping Hermione
by kicky-potter
Summary: Hermione Granger is due to start her third year at Hogwarts...but something is wrong with Hogwarts' star pupil. Can Minerva McGonagall solve the mistery and help her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt to write fanfiction. I am not a native speaker so please excuse any mistakes :) Hope you like the story

I dont own anything.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a normal teenage girl at the age of 13. Well, as normal as you can be, considering that she was a witch and about to start her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been positively ecstatic when she had gotten her Hogwarts letter two years ago…much to the displeasure of her parents who were none-magical people, muggles, and had a hard time coming around the fact that their daughter was special. Things between Hermione and her parents had never been the same since that day and it had only gotten worse ever since she had returned after her first year.

Hermione was currently cowering under her bed sheets with her favourite book "Hogwarts – A History" … not that she did not know the book by heart already…but she enjoyed reading it nevertheless and it had a calming effect on her…mostly because she knew that she would be returning to school in less than two weeks.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to the memories of her holidays she had had till now…they were not exactly happy nor pleasant memories. Her mother had been cold and distant towards her, spending as much time as possible away from her and ignoring her whenever Hermione would ask something or just be around her.

Her father on the other hand had taken to going out drinking with his friends and then come home late at night, mostly drunk, sometimes absolutely thrashed. He would come up to Hermione's room and beat her senseless for being a witch or just for existing. Tonight had not been different. Her father had come home late, stumbled up to her room and started slapping and beating her as soon as she was within his reach. Luckily for Hermione the torture had stopped after only a few minutes and her father had left her to nurse her injuries. The angry red marks and welts would be hard to cover up in the morning and the old bruises from previous nights still had not vanished but were shining in vicious green and purple. Seeing the frequency and force with which her father beat her, Hermione knew that there would still be large visible bruises by the time she was due to leave for school.

Hermione closed her book. School…she had to start thinking about covering up for school soon. Surely someone would notice her appearance…if not her two best friends Harry and Ron than her favourite teacher, mentor and Head of House, Professor McGonagall. Well, it was kind of hard not to notice really. Hermione was skinnier than usual, her skin palter, making the marks of her beatings appear even more vicious and her usually shining brown eyes were now looking dull and full of pain…anyone looking closely at her would see almost instantly that something was not right.

At least she had finished her homework already so that she woud not be put in detention before the school year even started…and she had owl-ordered all of her supplies for the year ahead already. Only thing was that she really needed new robes and she really like to have a pet…someone to love her…but that were things she could get on her first trip to Hogsmead. Luckily for her, her mother had at least signed the form for her.

Well…it was no use thinking about that now. School was due to start in less than two weeks and she just had to wait and see what would happen.

One thing was for sure…ANYTHING would be better than staying with her birth parents…and with that she turned off her bedside light and went to sleep.

* * *

So did you like it??? let me know :) I'll try and post the next chapter soon...but Im a bit busy with uni at the moment...sorry


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter...hope you like it.

thanks for the reviews...really appreciate them :)

sorry that minerva isnt in it yet...i promise she'll be in the next chapter :)

* * *

It was the 1 September and Hermione was due to go back to Hogwarts today. Her trunk had been packed for days, only leaving several books to pack in her bag for reading on the train. Her parents had agreed to at least drop her off at Kings Cross so that it would not look suspicious. Her father had set her straight after last night's beating to not try and tell anyone what had happened to her over the summer. She was supposed to say that she had accidentally fallen down the stairs if anyone would notice her bruises and that her parents had an urgent meeting and could not see her off to school. Hermione wasn't sure that anyone would bye the story but she had to try anyway…her father had threatened to kill her if anyone from school would contact him about Hermione.

So after her parents had dropped her off she started to slowly make her way up to the solide wall between platforms 9 and 10…limping slightly due to the many injuries and the sprained ankle she had gotten last night. Her bruises were covered up with make up since she was not yet able to use magic and therefore could not perform a concealment charm. It wasn't perfect but she would change her clothes and everything as soon as she was on the train anyway.

As soon as Hermione stepped through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾ she felt like everything would be alright again soon. No father to beat her and no mother to completely ignore her. Hermione dragged her trunk onto the train and went to find her two best friends who were still on the platform talking to Ron's family. When Molly Weasely saw her she was pulled into a bone crushing hug and just managed to restrain herself from crying out loud. "Hermione, dear, are you ok? I saw you limping earlier", Molly eyed her suspiciously. Hermione quickly assured her that everything was fine and that it was just a light sprain. Luckily for her, the train chose to whistle at that particular moment so that they all said their goodbyes and boarded the train.

Hermione was quiet during the train ride, mostly reading one of her books or just staring out of the window. Ron and Harry were quietly talking about the escape of Sirius Black from the wizard prison Azkaban as well as observing the only other occupant of their compartment…Professor Lupin. They had tried to involve Hermione into their conversation but she was not interested in joining in so they left her alone after a while, Ron muttering something about _'that time of the month'_ which Hermione choose to ignore.

They were nearly at Hogwarts when the train suddenly stopped and the lights went out. Not knowing what was going on, the three friends stayed in their compartment to wait and see. The air around them had grown extremely cold and Hermione could feel the bitterness and sadness starting to consume her. Then they saw something moving in the corridor outside of their compartment…a black hooded figure that seemed to be gliding above the ground. As the creature opened their compartment door, Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the summer. Her last coherent thought was the memory of her beating the previous night before she gave in to the cold and empty feeling, falling into blackness.

"Hermione…Hermione, wake up!" Hermione woke with a start only to find her best friend, Harry, leaning over her. His green eyes were full of concern and fear. He looked shaken himself, but helped her up and back into her seat before sitting down opposite her. The compartment door opened again and Professor Lupin came in, smiling at them and handing Hermione a huge chocolate bar. "Eat this, it will make you feel better. Chocolate is the best medicine against those blasted dementors. I spoke to the driver and we will be arriving at the station soon. I suggest that you change into your school robes." He looked at the three and, seeing that Hermione still hadn't touched her chocolate added "Eat, it'll help!" Hermione took a small bite of chocolate before getting her robes and going to the nearest bathroom to change.

Once safely inside the bathroom Hermione carefully slipped into her school robes before applying concealment charms to her face and body to hide the many bruises and angry marks. If only she could heal her ankle…that would surely draw attention to her…attention she did not need at all.

Hermione came back into the compartment just as the train pulled into Hogsmead station. Bracing herself for the walk to the carriages she left her trunk behind and headed out onto the platform with Harry and Ron. They walked through the dark towards the carriages, Hermione having a hard time keeping up with her friends, and got a carriage for themselves. Leaning back into the cushions, Hermione looked outside towards the castle, wondering what this year would hold in store for her.

* * *

so what do you think??


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone...thank you so much for the reviews...its really good to get a feedback :)

hope you'll like the new chapter...I know it's not exactly overly exciting at the moment but I promise it'll get better :)

thanks again

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was currently sitting in her office awaiting the arrival of the students. She had just received an owl from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, which concerned her immensely. Lupin had written to notify her that Hermione Granger had collapsed on the train due to the influence of a dementor. Minerva herself knew that dementors had the effect of scaring people but she had not expected a reaction this strong…especially not from her star student.

She pondered over what she should do next. Lupin had said that Hermione was still shaken but seemed to be fine otherwise. Minerva knew that she should send Hermione to the Hospital Wing to be checked but she also knew how much the girls, like herself, despised said Hospital Wing. She might as well let Hermione attend the welcoming feast and see the sorting, that way she could watch her closely and still send her to get checked out later-on if the deemed it necessary. 'Yes', Minerva thought to herself, 'that seems like a good solution.'

While thinking about Hermione, Minerva had not realized that it was almost time for her to head downstairs and welcome the students, the first years in particular. Upon realizing the time she hurried downstairs where the older students were already filling into the Great Hall, chatting about this and that and laughing together. Minerva let her eyes wonder across the crowd of moving students, hoping to find the one she was eager to see…but she had no such luck.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Hagrid and the first years, my dear?" Minerva spun around, ready to hex her husband and current headmaster into oblivion for scaring her. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian BLOODY Dumbledore! Do not sneak up on me like that…you scared the living daylights out of me!" Minerva turned back to the crowd ready to get the first year students organized when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Minerva, who are you looking for? It is unusual for you to watch out for any student at the welcoming feast." "Albus, I promise I'll explain later but right now I need to go and meet Hagrid.", with that the Deputy Headmistress turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall appeared in the Great Hall carrying a three legged chair and an old hat which she placed on the chair as soon as she was in front of the Head table. Behind her trailed a line of extremely scared looking and shaking first years that were about to be sorted into their respected houses. Once the sorting hat had sung his song the sorting began and was soon completed without any interruptions. Minerva took the chair and hat and brought them out of the Hall while the headmaster held his welcoming speech and then the feast began.

Minerva sat down next to her husband who had already loaded her plate with a variety of foods and began to eat, her eyes once again searching the Gryffindor table for a certain third year girl. However, before she could seek her out she was interrupted by Albus who wanted to know what was on her mind. She briefly told him what had happened on the train and that she just wanted to make sure that Hermione was alright. Albus knew how much Minerva cared for her lions and left her be to observe her cubs.

Once again the Deputy let her gaze swive and this time she found Hermione being surrounded by her best friends Harry and Ron. However, Minerva was shocked at her student's appearance. Hermione, always having been skinny to start with, seemed to be even thinner and her skin was extremely plae. She looked downright unwell and Minerva noticed that the food on her plate had barely been touched at all. What worried her even more was the far away look on Hermione's face and her total lack of interest in the conversation going on around her. Minerva was about to et up and talk to her when the food disappeared and Dumbledore dismissed the students, sending them all to bed. Minerva watched the trio leave, noticing with concern that Hermione was limping.

Making a mental note to talk to the girl in the morning, Minerva headed of to her chambers and prepared herself for the night, all the while pondering what could be wrong with her favourite student.

* * *

so what do you think...


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the many reviews...I had a little bit of time on my hands so I decided to post the next chapter since you all were so eager to read on :)

hope you like it...and I'll try to post the next chapter or two over the weekend...PROMISE :)

thanks again

* * *

The next morning Minerva arrived in the Great Hall for an early breakfast since she had to hand out the timetables later. There were only a few students present as well as the other three Head of Houses. One of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table was Hermione, once again a far away look on her face and totally disinterested in the stuff going on around her.

Minerva chose to ignore it for the time being since she would have a chance to talk to the girl later. She headed up to the staff table and sat down next to Severus Snape with whom she secretly had a close friendship. While loading her plate and getting a cup of her favourite tea she kept an eye on Hermione. Like the night before Hermione's plate was barely touched which worried Minerva even more.

More and more students filled into the Great Hall for breakfast, some barely awake yet others excited about the day ahead. Minerva finished her breakfast and headed down to the Gryffindor table to hand out the timetables, starting with the first years. She went down the table handing out timetables left and right, answering questions and explaining to the first years where they had to go first so that they would not turn up late for classes. When she approached the group of third years Hermione had been joined by Harry and Ron but showed no interest to join into their conversation. She handed Ron and Harry their timetables, ignoring Ron's loud complaints about having double potions on a Friday, and then slowly approached Hermione, careful not to startle her.

"Ms Granger." When she got no reaction Minerva tried again a bit louder. "Ms Granger, I have your timetable here." That got her Hermione's attention. "Oh…alright thank you Professor McGonagall." Hermione took the timetable without looking at her professor and went back to stare down at her plate. Minerva remained standing behind Hermione, pondering what to do and finally deciding that now was as good a time as any to talk to her. "Ms Granger, could I have a word please. Say after your last class today which should be Transfiguration anyway." Hermione looked up at her for the first time and Minerva could clearly see the dull eyes that had been so full of life just before the summer holidays. Hermione didn't answer her but instead nodded her head to acknowledge that she had heard the request. "Very well, Ms Granger, kindly stay behind after your last class with me and we shall talk more than. Have a nice day." With that Minerva left Hermione to study her schedule and handed out the remaining timetables to her Gryffindor lions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione slowly made her way to her first class which was Ancient Runes. She didn't have to wait for Ron and Harry since that had chosen Divination so she was able to leave early in order to be on time for class. Her ankle still hurt like hell and her body was still covered in bruises that slowly turned a vicious green and purple, hurting like nothing she had ever felt before. She wasn't sure why Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to her after class but she had a really bad feeling about this. If the Professor would ask her about her ankle she had to come up with something better than having fallen down the stairs at home.

Ancient Runes passed with Hermione pondering what she could possibly tell her professor in order to not make her suspicious, something she could not afford to do. But by the time her first class finished she was no closer to an answer than she had been at the start of the class. Knowing that she needed to hurry up in order to be on time for Defense Against the Dark Arts she hurried along the corridors as fast as she could, meeting Harry and Ron outside the classroom. They seemed to argue about something that happened in Divination but Hermione wasn't interested in the problem and quickly resolved to tuning out their voices and thinking about her meeting with her Head of House again.

By the time lunch rolled around she was still not closer to a solution as to what to tell her professor and she definitely wasn't in the mood to have lunch…not that she was hungry anyway. So instead of heading to the Great Hall like the rest of her year, Hermione headed towards the library to start on her homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was glad that the first two periods of class were over. Teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin students together was never much fun, no matter which year level they were in. It was fortunate that there had been no incidents in her class and she thanked whatever gods available that she didn't have to give out detentions already and therefore spoiling her first day of classes.

When she arrived at lunch she noticed immediately that Hermione was absent. Sitting down in between Albus and Severus she wondered what would be a reason for her student to miss lunch since she had barely touched her breakfast…one would assume that she must have been starving by now. Hermione didn't show up all throughout lunch and by the time Minerva left she was more than just worried for the well-being of her student. It wasn't like Hermione to miss meals and be totally disinterested in what was going on around her. She had to have a serious talk with the girl later this afternoon and get to the bottom of what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was waiting anxiously for the last class of the day which would be the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Once her students had arrived she closed her classroom door and the room immediately went silent. After giving her usual start of the year lecture she set them the task of transfiguring a mouse into a teacup and sat behind her desk observing her class.

As usual Hermione was the first one to master the task and Minerva was glad to see that whatever was going on in Hermione was obviously not affecting her education. But when she went through the rows of students and commented on their work Hermione didn't move a muscle, even though Minerva complimented her on her good work and even gave her a small smile, something she rarely did in class. Hermione, however, didn't even look up to acknowledge her professor, instead she stared intently at her teacup.

When class was finally over Minerva set them all the task of describing the theory of the transfiguration she had just done before dismissing them, asking Hermione to stay behind. When everyone had packed up and left Hermione came up to the front, looking intensely at her shoes and avoiding her teacher's gaze at any cost. Minerva sighed. It was no use to talk around the bush cause she needed to know what was going on. So she choose to be straight forward.

"Ms Granger, what is going on with you?"

* * *

*to be continued soon*

let me know what you think...as always


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone...Im really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Im a bit sick at the moment and having trouble concentrating...so please excuse any mistakes. I also having a little trouble with my work at uni so Im not sure when I'll be able to update next but I'll try to update soon.

hope you'll like that chapter and that it is not too illogical or confusing...Im not quite sure where Im heading to at the moment...:)

take care everyone and keep the review coming :)

* * *

"_Ms Granger, what is going on with you?_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione looked up at her professor, her face void of any emotion. "I don't know what you mean Professor McGonagall." Minerva sighed. This would be even harder than she had expected it to be. "Ms Granger, come with me please." She led the girl through the door that joined her classroom to her office and told her to sit down. She then crossed and sat behind her desk looking at the girl intensely. Now that she saw Hermione close up she looked even worse than before. Her robes hung of her body as if they were at least two sizes too big, her eyes, which were fixed to the hands in her lap, were dull and without any life in them and Minerva was sure that Hermione had used a concealment charm on herself since her skin wasn't as pale as it had been the night before.

"Ms Granger, I have noticed that you are obviously unwell so would you please explain to me why you are not eating at meals and why you seem to constantly space out. It is not like you to not participate in any conversation or at least take interest in the things going on around you." Minerva continued to look at the girl but Hermione refused to meet her eyes. "Professor McGonagall, you really needn't worry about me. I had a stomach bug over the holidays and just cannot eat that much at the moment. And Im not fully back to health yet so that's why I am a bit reserved around others. But it's nothing serious really. It'll be better in a week or so. You really shouldn't worry." Hermione quickly tried to assure her professor that there was nothing wrong with her. She knew that her explanation wasn't the best one and that her professor probably wouldn't buy it but she had to try at the very least. She didn't exactly know what she would do if her professor would start to ask more questions which she was bound do to, but she had decided to just go with the flow and try to get out of it as quickly as possible.

Minerva stared at her in pure disbelieve. She knew Hermione was lying but she couldn't figure out why...not for the life of her. "Ms Granger, you don't honestly expect me to believe that story, do you. I saw you limping down the corridors and I'm pretty sure that if I were to wave my wand over you, I would find that you have used concealment charms on yourself. Now, kindly tell me what is going on, will you."

Hermione looked up at her Head of House for the first time since she had entered the office. She knew that Professor McGonagall would not buy the story, but she didn't have a choice other than repeating it to convince her. Her father's threat ringing in her ears, she looked straight into her professors eyes while repeating her story. "Really, Professor, I had a stomach bug over the holidays and couldn't eat much. So my stomach isn't used to getting so much food at the moment. As for my ankle, I twisted it while running through the forest with my friend. I missed a root and fell over it, landing wrong on my foot. It's just a light sprain so it should take long to heal. You needn't worry about me, everything is fine. I'm sure I will be up and about in a weeks time. If that is all I would like to leave now. I have lots of homework to do already and I really can't afford to fall behind right at the start." Hermione looked hopefully at her professor and waited for a reaction.

Minerva didn't know what to do. For the first time in her career as a teacher she was at a loss as to what to do. She knew something wasn't right with Hermione but the girl she wouldn't talk to her. Knowing that the only way was to confront her, she raised her wand and sat the magic words: "Finite Incantatem".

Minerva gasped at what she saw. Before her sat a horror stricken Hermione, a look of pure disbelieve on her face...a face which was covered in bruises with a nasty greenish purplish colour. Although she couldn't see any other part of Hermione's body Minerva knew that there would be many more bruises shining against the pale skin of her student.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was horror struck. How could her Professor do this to her. She wasn't supposed to find out about it and now that she did she would have to explain herself. Panic rose deep within her and before Professor McGonagall had a chance to say anything Hermione did the only thing she could think of...she ran. She ran from the office as fast as her feet would carry her, ignoring the dull throbbing in her ankle, ignoring the protesting muscles in her sore body. She just wanted to get away from everything, away from her Head of House, away from all the other student, away from the hell she had been in ever since the start of summer. She ran outside to the grounds towards the lake where she knew she would be alone. It was nearly time for dinner and everyone else was heading towards the Great Hall so there wouldn't be anyone bothering her. Once she had reached her favourite place at the lake she broke down to the ground and just cried. She cried because of the pain that was racking her body, because of what had happened to her over the summer, but most of all she cried because she had just lied to the most important person in her life. The person she had seen as a mother figure ever since she had started Hogwarts, her idol and mentor. She had lied to her favourite Professor and Head of House and she wasn't sure how to make things right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office totally stunned by the events that had just taken place. She had definitely not expected what she had just seen. She wondered what had happened to Hermione...who would have done something like that to a sweet girl like Hermione. Still pondering the who any why, Minerva McGonagall stood and went out of her office. She needed to find Hermione and she needed to find her quickly before she would do something irrational. Hermione would need to explain quite a few things to her but one thing was bothering her the most...why hadn't Hermione come to her for help? Was she that bad a Head of House that her own students didn't trust her when they had problems?

Heading out of the big castle doors to look for Hermione, Minerva knew one thing for sure:

She was going to help Hermione the best she could and she would make sure that whatever happened to her would never happen again!

* * *

so what do you think


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone...Im really sorry for the wait...lots of stuff to do and organize for uni...being a first year is so not funny :(

hope you like the new one...sorry if its a bit of a cliff but Im nearly done with the next chapter so you shouldnt have to wait long :)

enjoy

* * *

Down by the lake Hermione was still lying in the grass. She had stopped crying and just started to realize how much her body hurt. The run hadn't done anything to help either because she could hardly move her ankle anymore, let alone walk on it. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and just wanted to be left alone. She needed to think about what had happened and how she could make things right. Sighing, Hermione laid back and closed her eyes, shutting out the world around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall was worried. It had been half an hour since Hermione had fled her office and she had yet to find her. She had already been to the owlery and down to Hagrid's at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. She was just heading towards the Quidditch Pitch when she spotted someone lying in the grass by the lake. Hoping that she would find her student, she made her way down to the lake, carefully approaching whoever was done there.

She knew it was Hermione as soon as she saw the bushy brown hair and pale skin. Hermione had her eyes closed so Minerva quietly approached her as to not startle her, and lowered herself next to the girl.

"Hermione, dear, can you open your eyes for me?" Minerva gently spoke to her student, not wanting to scare her and start running again. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned face of her Head of House.

"Professor", she acknowledged the older woman. Hermione knew that she was in no shape to argue with her Professor nor could she make a run for it again, so she might as well listen to what the other woman had to say.

"Hermione, won't you tell me what happened to you. Please, I'm really worried about you and I want to help, but you have to talk to me. Please Hermione, talk to me!" Minerva's voice was pleading while she spoke to her student. Hermione cringed at her Professor's tone. She hated to disappoint the other woman, but she just wasn't sure how to tell her story.

"Professor, I'm sorry for the way I reacted back in your office…I really am. But I can't tell you what happened. I'm really sorry." Hermione cast her look down to the hands in her lap.

"Am I such a bad teacher and Head of House that even my own cubs can't come to me if they have problems?"

"NO…no Professor McGonagall…you are the most caring person I know and if it was anything else I would not hesitate to come to you for help…". Minerva interrupted her. "Then why Hermione? Why won't you talk to me? I promise that I will help you and I promise that no one will harm you while you are here. Please Hermione…talk to me!"

That did it. Hermione starred into the sincere eyes of her mentor and seeing the concern and worry behind those eyes, she knew that she had lost the battle, so she just started crying.

Minerva was startled by her student's outburst but after a few seconds she drew Hermione into a comforting hug and held her while she cried, all the while drawing soothing circles on her back. When Hermione had somewhat calmed down, she finally told her Head of House what had happened to her throughout the summer and why she hadn't come to her Professor for help.

"What am I going to do now, Professor? I've got no one to turn to and my father already threatened to kill me if I would tell anyone…so I can't go back home either." If Minerva had been shocked before, she was positively horrified now. How could a father threaten to kill his own daughter?

"Hermione, I can assure you that you will not go back to the Grangers ever again. I will personally make sure that they will pay for what they did to you!" Hermione smiled at her Professor for the first time, relieved to hear that she would not have to go back.

Minerva smiled back at her student. "Now Hermione, how about we go back to my quarters and have some tea while I call Madam Pompfrey to have a look at your ankle and heal your bruises. And since you missed dinner, you might as well eat something while having tea." She noticed the look of alarm on Hermione's face when she mentioned the aspect of having dinner, but chose to ignore it for the time being. She would make sure that Hermione would eat something and then maybe talk to her why she had barely eaten since coming back to Hogwarts…but first she needed the girl to be checked by Poppy.

She stood up and brushed the remains of grass from her robes, offering her hand to Hermione to pull her up. Hermione took the offered hand and was hoisted up to her feet. Once standing, however, a wave of dizziness washed over her and before Minerva could even react, the exhaustion and lack of food took its toll on Hermione and she collapsed back to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone...Im really really sorry for the delay. I went home for the weekend and forgot to take my lappi with me...couldnt access anything.

Anyway...I hope you'll like the chapter...and dont worry...its not as easy as it seems alright...Im still working on a little something :)

Enjoy

* * *

"HERMIONE", Minerva fell to the ground next to her student and tried to remember her medical training while keeping the rising panic at bay. Checking Hermione's breathing and her pulse she gently clapped her cheek, calling her name to wake her up. However, she got no reaction so she decided to move Hermione back to her quarters. Sending a patronus to Poppy, asking her to meet them at her quarters, she levitated Hermione onto a stretcher and made her way back up to the castle with the unconscious Hermione floating next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Minerva got to her quarters, poppy was already waiting for her, concern written all over her face. Hermione was gently laid down on the couch in Minerva's private quarters and the medi-witch immediately sprang into action. Waving her wand over the unconscious girl she clicked her tongue disapprovingly, finally finishing by setting Hermione's ankle right again and applying a special healing cream onto the bruises.

"Minerva, do you know what happened to Ms Granger? The signs show that she has clearly been neglected and abused." The medi-witch shot her friend a piercing look while spelling a variety of potions into the girl's system.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, but I'm not in the liberty to tell you. Hermione just told me before she collapsed and I'm not about to break her trust."

"Well, if you are not going to talk to me then at least talk to Albus because something ahs to be done. By the looks of it Ms Granger has been severely beaten and starved over quite some time which is why she collapsed. Her body has shut down since her blood sugar is way too low."

"Poppy", Minerva interrupted the medi-witches rant, "I have noticed that Ms Granger has hardly touched her food over the last two days and she didn't turn up at lunch today."

"Yes, that would explain the low blood sugars levels! Well, I just gave her a nutrition potion so she should wake up soon."

As if on cue Hermione let out a low groan while slowly opening her eyes. Almost immediately Minerva was at her side, sitting down on the side of the couch and smiling down at her student. "How are you feeling, Hermione? You gave me quite a scare just then."

Hermione looked up at her Professor, ready to say that she was just fine, but deciding against it. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck. What exactly happened?"

"Well Ms Granger, seeing your ankle and the many bruises one could think that you actually were run over by a truck." Madam Pompfrey chose this moment to butt into the conversation. "You fainted due to exhaustion and your low blood sugar level." Hermione cast her look down again, not sure how to react.

"Poppy, could you give us a few moments? I would like to talk to Ms Granger in private."

"Well, I'm done here anyway. Ms Granger, you are to rest for today and if you still feel unwell in the morning please come and see me. And you are to eat something to get your blood sugar up...the nutrition potion can only do so much." Madam Pompfrey turned from Hermione to Minerva. "I trust that you will look after her, Min. Call me if you need anything or if there are further problems." Minerva nodded and gave her friend a grateful smile. "And Minnie, you need to eat, too!"

Minerva watched the medi-witch leave before she turned back to Hermione and walked over to the couch. Hermione's look was still downcast so Minerva sat down beside her and softly spoke to her. "Hermione, dear, how are you feeling now?"

Hermione looked up at her Head of House, fresh tears shining in her eyes. "I'm ok, Professor, I just didn't expect anyone to find out...and certainly not the way you and Madam Pompfrey did. I'm really sorry."

"Hermione, you listen to me...and listen carefully cause I'm only going to say this once. What happened to you was NOT your fault, ok. There was nothing you could have done to prevent your father from beating you." Minerva looked at her student to make sure that she had her attention. "I just wish that I would have known this sooner, Hermione. I wish I could have helped you a lot sooner and spared you the pain. No child should have to endure domestic violence." Minerva's voice saddened at the prospect of not having been able to protect her favourite student.

"It's not your fault either, Professor. You couldn't have known. If you don't mind me asking...what is going to happen to me now?"

"Well, I have to talk to the Headmaster before I make any decisions...and YES Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has to be informed about this." Minerva gave her student a stern look, telling her that there was no room for a discussion there. "Obviously you can't go back there because I won't let you get hurt again...and I mean it." At this, Hermione gave her mentor a grateful smile.

"But where will I go, Professor?"

"There are three options really, though I have to discuss them with the Headmaster. You could go to a foster home or foster family for the summer holidays or any holiday if you choose to do so...or you can spent Easter and Christmas here at Hogwarts and just to there for the summer. You might have other relatives or friends that are willing to take you in..."

At this, Hermione shook her head, signalling that there was no one she would like to go to. Minerva smiled shyly at her student. "Or you could stay with me...well...only if you want that is. But I'd be happy to take you in if you would like to stay here...and feel comfortable of course." Minerva looked at Hermione only to have her smile back, her eyes shining with joy for the first time.

"I'd love to stay with you, Professor. But I don't want to intrude and I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden, Hermione!" Minerva interrupted. "I'd be very glad to take you in and I'll even adopt you if that's what you want. We just have to convince the Headmaster."

Hermione launched herself at Minerva who held her tight and gently rocked her back and force while she cried tears of joy. "Now Hermione, how about we have some dinner and then you can rest while I go and talk to Professor Dumbledore." Minerva suggested to the girl in her arms while gently stroking the brown curls. When she felt Hermione nod, she called for Tipsy, her personal house elve at Hogwarts, and asked for something light to eat. Tipsy reappeared seconds later with two bowls of soup, several bread rolls and a pot of tea for both, Minerva and Hermione. There was also a glass of Pumpkin Juice for Hermione though Minerva doubted that the girl would touch it...she knew that Hermione disliked the taste of Pumpkin juice.

Minerva handed Hermione a bowl of soup along with two bread rolls before taking something herself. Like the night before, she watched Hermione barely touch her food.

"Hermione, I know that you are probably not very hungry at the moment, but you need to eat. Try to finish your dinner for me, will you. We need to get some food into you cause I don't want you to faint again, alright." Hermione didn't look up but nodded her head.

The two sat in silence while they ate and eventually Hermione managed to finish her bowl of soup and one bread roll, though she didn't even touch the second one. However, Minerva was content that the girl had a least eaten something so she let it slide.

After dinner Minerva told Hermione to lie down on the coach and rest while she would go and talk to the Headmaster. Hermione was only too happy to be left alone for a while and gladly took the chance to rest while her Head of House would go to see Dumbledore. She really hoped that everything would work out and that Professor McGonagall would be able to convince the Headmaster to let her stay here.

* * *

sooooooo...what do you think


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone...

I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long. There is so much going on a uni at the moment that I barely have time for anything else. But I'll try to update mor frequently as soon as all the exams are done.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great.

Hope you'll like the new chapter, even though its kinda short.

Take care

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading a letter from the Minister of Magic who once again asked for his help. Dumbledore was surprised that the idiot even dared to write to him after their heated discussion about the Dementors staying around Hogwarts. He didn't like the creatures nor did he trust them and they were affecting his students. Minerva had told him about the interruption on the train and he wasn't pleased about that.

Dumbledore was just about to write a suitable answer to Cornelius Fudge when there was a knock at the door and his wife stormed in. She did not look pleased, if anything she looked angry and upset. Albus hurriedly came around his desk to meet her and not a minute too soon. As soon as Minerva reached him she collapsed into his arms, sobbing for all it was worth. Being at a loss for words Albus gently led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling Minerva into his lap. He rocked her slowly in an attempt to calm her while drawing soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh...Tabby it's alright. Whatever is the matter my dear?" "Oh Albus, why would anyone hurt such a sweet little girl? She's just a child for Merlin's sake. She can't even defend herself. Why Albus?" Minerva started to hyperventilate and there was nothing that would calm her. "Minerva, dear, I need you to calm yourself or I have to call Poppy. Please Tabby, you have to calm down and tell me what you are talking about."

The mention of Poppy Pompfrey seemed to do the trick and Minerva calmed herself. She pulled back from Albus and settled herself more comfortably in Albus lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Remember what I told you about Ms Granger last night? I asked her to stay behind after class today to talk to her. Well...let's just say it was rather hard cause she lied to me and then tried to make a run for it." Minerva recalled her encounter with Hermione in detail and proceeded to tell her husband what she had learnt about the girl's homelife. Albus was shocked to say the least. He would never have suspected that Ms Granger's life was this sad.

"Please Albus, we have to do something. Hermione can't go back to the Grangers and I won't let her go back." Albus looked sharply at her. "Minerva, what are you planning?" "I told Hermione that she could stay with me if she wanted and that I would even adopt her if I could." Minerva looked pleadingly at her husband. "You know how much Hermione means to me, Albus. Please just let her stay with us. She is such a sweet girl...she deserves to be loved, not beaten up because of her existence."

Albus looked calculating at his wife. He knew how much Minerva cared for her students and he also knew how much she cared for Hermione. He sighed. "Alright dear, how about we talk to Hermione about what she wants to do and then I'll have a word with Cornelius. He still owes me a few favours."

Minerva looked at her husband and nodded. She knew that they had to talk to Hermione about what was going to happen now. She also knew that it would not be easy for Hermione cause there would be a trial where she would have to testify. But they would take one step at the time.

"Well," Albus said, "should we go and find Ms Granger then. I guess it will be in your interest to talk to her sooner rather than later." He smiled down at her. Minerva smiled back and stood. "Let's go then. She is in my quarters at the moment cause I told her to rest there." Albus also stood and followed his wife to her private quarters, where they found Hermione on the couch. She was thrashing around and screaming, obviously having a horribly nightmare.

* * *

so what do you think.

reviews please ;)


End file.
